clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
GourdZoid Council Hall
The GourdZoid Ultimate Judiciary Council Hall, or the GourdZoid Council Hall for short, is the absolute judicial system in the USA. Every part of Antarctica is at will to the system, including Dorkugal, UnitedTerra, 90-150, and the South Pole Council itself. They can overrule any law, pardon anyone, and basically serve as the second-hand to the President. Background The Council Hall was a long-standing structure in GourdZoid; the two penguin residents of the village stated that it existed before they came. It was a bed-and-breakfast before Explorer persuaded the South Pole Council to restore it and put the Jackos into power. Three Jackos preside over the system. The highest in command is called the Czar of GourdZoid, and he not only serves as the master judge over the USA, but the mayor of GourdZoid as well. To the left and right of the Czar are two Chancellors, each of which have equal power in the judicial systems, but neither serve in any other power. Map The GourdZoid Grand Council is an odd building. It has two stories, two rooms. The first floor is where the Czar and Chancellors preside. The second floor is off limts to anyone, so no one knows what happens upstairs. Function The Grand Council Hall is the master judicial system. Unlike America's Supreme Court, the Czar and his minions will take any crime from petty little Pizza Parlor Robberies to capital crimes such as Hacking. The Council can also deem a law unconstitutional. However, the Council rarely bothers to check the laws that are passed by the legislature, to lazy to even read the Constitution. Unfortunately for the rest of the country, some of those said laws can be nutty. There are only two courthouses in the USA, the South Pole Council and the Grand Council. The Czar and the Chancellors hear multiple cases every day. There is not a jury in the Grand Council, and the Czar and Chacellors' decision are absolute. Fred, Mayor McFlapp, Governor "?", the Great Snailzini, and Judge Xavier were reluctant to pass the bill. They stated that giving the Council power would not only reduce their own council's power, but slightly reduce the democracy of all of Antarctica, including its independent nations. President BillyBob's power is unknown; in fact, he has never been seen doing anything political, nor has he been seen, period. The Judiciary's Constitution Recently, the Council made their own version of the Constitution, which written in Ultra-Leet, a language that a normal Jacko can not read! It looks like a Hacker's chat room! Decide for yourself! Inhabitants *The Three Presiding Jacko's *The Door Holder *A receptionist Trivia * Considering that the distance between the national judiciary (in Trans-Antarctica) and the other two branches of government (in South Pole City) is about 350 miles of towering mountains, winding ravines, and 1000 ft drops, most penguins aren't so eager to help deliver bills from the legislature to the GourdZoid Council Hall. * The chancellors and Czar of the Council Hall participate in a rough Paintball game with the delegates and Judge Xavier of South Pole Council every weekend. Occasionally, BillyBob and Rsnail will drop in and play along (they usually side with the South Pole Council). * It and the South Pole Council are generally considered to be rivals, competing against each other all the time. So far, the South Pole Council is winning. * During the Coronation of Explorer, the Czar got clobbered with a shovel, for being mean to Explorer. He refused to change Explorer's crown after Explorer became depressed. Oddly, since no one came to his aid, the Czar just laid there. Villains Some politicians can be villains sometimes... right? RIGHT?! Resources If you want to sue the pants off of someone, you come here. If you are an arrested hacker, you come here. If you robbed the Pizza Parlor, you come here. If you are Herbert, Sanity Penguin, Mabel, or any other naughty creature, you come here. If you are a Double Agent (on the bad side), you come here. If you bully another penguin consecutively, you come here. ---- In short, any and all cases are brought to the Council. Controversy The court is hated. Consitutional Confliction [[Constitution_of_the_United_States_of_Antarctica#Article_Three.2C_Section_One|It is actually written in the USA Consitution]] that there is no Supreme Court above all else... "A judicial Court system is to be established by the Legislature, and minor courts are to be installed where they are needed. All courthouses are related to one-another, and any court's decision is to be respected by courts that are lower and at the same rank as the one that has reached the verdict. Higher ranking courts can overturn this decision. There may be any number of highest courts that can have a final say on the matter of the lawsuit. SECTION ONE There is no solitary Supreme Court. A single courthouse which can overturn all others is dumb. THE SUPREME COURT IS A LIE." That would mean that the Council itself is unconsitutional!! WHY ARE THEY STILL IN BUSINESS?!?! Thankfully, most governors have their own court system and a State consitution. However, the conservative Eastshield and Trans-Antarctica still rely on the GourdZoid Council Hall, though there is a supreme court in both states which can overide the council's decisions, but like the council, both supreme courts have no jury; the decision is made by the judge. Also, there is more than one District Court and one or two High Court in each state, which deals with civil issues. In Eastshield, the High Court is in the South Pole Council itself, where the Judge is Judge Xavier and those who are lawyers, judges, or magistrates in the council count as barristars. The representatives is the jury. Other Controversies * The South Pole Council has attempted various ways to rollback the GourdZoid Council's negative actions. Several attempts included trying to make the Infobox fall on the Council's "unconstitutional warrant stamp" (this was greeted with much skepticism in the Council). * Some people wonder if the Czar and Chancellors are even Jackos. Penguin Micro thinks they are hackers!! * Ironically, the Jackos in this picture are actually very mean, brutal, and loud characters (much like Mabel), completely retconning the Jacko disposition. * The lights in the second floor of the Council are not fluorescent. *Some people criticize the terms and functions utilized in the Grand Council. Skeptics are afraid of the word "czar", they can't explain why, but that word makes them shiver in fear. * Penguin Micro claims the three so-called "Jackos" are hackers in disguise using Sanity Penguins's CP Trainer (not affliated with the Sapie Brothers). He states he sees it through the "doomsday" Fourth Wall. * Their version of the Constitution is written in Ultra-Leet, a language that a normal Jacko can not read! It looks like a Hacker's chat room! Are they even Jackos?! * They have attempted to condemn several innocent penguins for "attempting to retcon the continuity of the plot". The phrase "retcon" is a term for contradicting in Leet, though no one knows what the Council means by "the plot". ---- ZOMG Then, there is this: ...this is being heavily investigated. See also * Impeach the GZCH Movement * GourdZoid * Czar of GourdZoid * Jackos * South Pole Council Category:Rooms Category:Politicians Category:villains Category:groups